


Red Lipstick

by Kyarymell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/M, I tagged it as Connor/Reader just in case people see them as the same person, Reader is an android, Smut, Wingman Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: You're a deviant on a holiday with a passion for lipstick. When you meet Nines, you have an unexplainable urge tomess him up.





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on a luxury cruise ship and I've been going to the karaoke nights. The staff member that was hosting the karaoke nights looked like Nines. Hence, this train wreck was born. Might have some errors, I posted this in between touring.   
>  **EDIT 10/02/2019:** people keep asking me what song Nines is singing, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3KZAjVgWMc) is what was in my head while I was writing. The cute karaoke host sung it one night. 

Finding that all your photographic identification is on your person, you’re ready to join the tour group for today. When Markus won freedom for androids a year ago, you were only just a receptionist. Now deviant, you were fascinated by lipstick and you were experiencing a vacation or the first time.

Lipstick was unnecessary for androids, but having the autonomy to change your appearance made you happy. CyberLife no longer had a say in what a receptionist android was supposed to look like. Adjusting your hat, you checked your reflection in the small compact you carried with you.

Applied perfectly, as always.

Another android with an ID card around his neck approached the group.

“I am RK900. Usually my predecessor- _brother_ model conducts these tours, but he is out of commission today. Hopefully our similar appearance will put your mind at ease.” 

The RK series. Naturally curious and the line that Markus came from. All androids knew about them but they were rarely seen, if at all. Why was such an advanced model doing such a regular job?

“I am told that my designation is a ‘mouthful’ so calling me Nines will suffice.”

With that, the group you were with started to walk towards the shuttle bus. The world had really changed, as you could see that there were other androids on vacation. It would be so easy to download the information about tours and locations but androids wanted to experience things like humans did.

Still, it struck you kind of odd that he didn’t assign himself a name.

_“…If you look directly to your left, the heritage site-“_

Damn. This ‘Nines’ character had a voice like smooth honey. You really wouldn’t mind if he were to whisper things to you all night. Subtly leaning over in your seat, you got a good look at the tour guide.

With broad shoulders, stormy grey eyes and slightly curled hair, you wondered what his original purpose was. Smiling a little, it was always nice to be in good-looking company. There were advantages to being an android, like a photographic memory but you took a picture with a little camera anyway.

One would think that being in a room with some androids, they would be all perfect at singing. Then, you realise that the sentiment is definitely wrong, when a duet do a tone-deaf rendition of a classic song. Still it’s all in great fun but you’re a little distracted.

Nines is hosting the karaoke night on the cruise ship.

It’s almost comical the way he dryly introduces everyone on stage but at times you see him tap his foot to the beat. You suppose that even stoic types like him get enjoyment from events like these. Somehow, you notice him staring more than once.

“Thank you for hosting the event tonight, but is there something on my face?” you approach him when the night is over.

His eye twitches a little like he didn’t think he’d be caught out. Seeing as you’re a guest and he’s a member of staff, he chooses his words carefully.

“Lipstick.”

“Yeeess?” you prompt him to continue.

He adjusts his tie before responding.

“It looks… good.”

“Thank you!”

You smile, waving him goodnight and going back to your cabin to move into stasis to run some diagnostics. There were a lot of fixtures in your room suited for more human guests of the ship, but you enjoyed the authenticity of it all. This cruise line in particular had a no android discrimination policy, making you glad you booked it.

Peering over the event newsletter for tomorrow, you wondered what plans you should make. Getting a wet towel, you slowly remove the lipstick from your face. Remembering that Nines complimented you, there was a flutter of excitement- at least you thought so.

Deviancy was still a strange thing to navigate.

You’re on-shore when you see him again- it seems like he has a day off. Unsure about the rules put in place for staff interacting with guests, you greet him anyway. He looks up, recognition showing on his face when he spots the red lipstick you always wear.

“Good morning to you, ma’am.” a standard greeting for ship workers you soon found out.

“Good morning. Off-duty right now?”

You didn’t even think he took days off- he’s the most no-nonsense deviant you’ve ever met. It seems like he’ll keep surprising you, seeing as he’s not wearing his beloved tie at the moment.

“Yes.” straight to the point, as always.

Toeing the line with the familiarity between guest and staff, you ask if you’re able to keep him company. You’re a lone traveller at the moment and think it would be good to socialise a little. By some miracle, he accepts and the two of you are off into the small touristy town.

You soon find out that he’s not as uptight as he seems to be. Listening with a sense of awe, he talks about his original purpose (detective and negotiator) and how he became deviant (wanting to explore different jobs and hobbies). Despite all that, he mentions he has no particular leanings towards any names.

“When I ‘woke up’ so to speak, those around me already referred to me as Nines.”

Somewhat sentimental. You never expected that.

“The karaoke nights the management have me host looks rather interesting, but I am not sure if my voice module is equipped for such a thing.”

Nodding, you shared the sentiment. You only came to watch the other guests sing- never once had you taken up the centre stage. It certainly looked fun, though.

“Why don’t you give it a try next time? I’ll watch you perform.”

Those grey eyes focused on you for a moment, mulling over your words. His lips quirked into a small smile.

“That would be most agreeable.”

Walking around, you spotted a unique looking monument built by the locals. Due to being ship staff, he instinctually asked if you wanted your picture taken next to it. Shaking your head, you motioned him to stand next to you.

“How about together?” you’re not sure what prompted you to be so forward but you were going to stick with it.

“Of course.”

Being as tall as he was, you had to try a few angles with your camera to get the photo right. Before the two of you headed back to the ship, you re-applied your lipstick.

Nines’ heated stare went unnoticed by you.

When the next karaoke night came around, you noticed another android sitting at the bar who was a spitting image of Nines.

“Hey, Nines!”

“I’m RK800. Most call me Connor.”

You introduce yourself in return, apologising for the misunderstanding. It sure was cool to meet another RK series android and from his serial, you figured this was the brother model Nines referred to on the tour.

Apparently, Connor accompanied Nines when he wanted to explore different forms of employment. You wondered what kind of relationship they had.

“You here to watch Nines perform? Seeing as you mentioned him when you saw me.”

“Yes, actually…”

He patted the bar seat next to him.

“So am I.”

Entertained by the ship guests’ singing, you clap along to the beat. Connor more or less had the same had the same idea, getting into the music. Instantly, you could see the difference between the two- Connor was more open with his expressions.

It was surprising to see so many eager people wanting to get up on stage. The small on-ship bar was packed full, everyone having a good time. It was a nice atmosphere, with the lights dimmed.

Finally Nines was up and Connor didn’t cheer but clapped rather enthusiastically. Your eyes met stormy ones on the stage and he seemed pleased to see you in the crowd. It was as he said- his voice might not have been suited to singing, but eventually he got the hang of it and made the audience swoon. By the stutter in your thirium pump, you did too.

As Nines sang, you noticed Connor staring at you.

“Lipstick.” he blurted out.

You tried not to laugh, feeling like you had this conversation before.

“What about it?”

The other android played with the end of his frayed shirt.

“My brother said something about a person who caught his eye, wearing lip-“

His voice was drowned out when the crowd cheered for Nines. You put your hand to your ear, making a gesture to repeat himself but Connor just clamped up. Odd.

Clapping for Nines, both you and Connor went to greet him outside of the small bar.

“I see you are acquainted with Connor.”

Nines’ gaze was fixated completely on you.

“Yes, we met at the bar.”

Connor checked the watch on his wrist (another quirk of deviants- not using their internal clock) and immediately made himself scarce as possible.

“It really surprised me when you said you were singing tonight, Nines! I’m on the job again soon, I’ll see you later.”

There was something about that interaction that made you laugh nervously. It was a strange reaction to a simple situation but you figured it was all a part of human emotion.

“Thank you for coming tonight. I hope my performance was satisfactory.”

All things considered, you were impressed by the vocal range on a police model android.

“Of course. I said I would be!”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you as you heard music filtering from the bar. Is this what humans called ‘awkward’? You really didn’t like it.

“Do you have anything planned this evening?” his words snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Not really. You?”

“No. I’d like to accompany you around the ship.”

You looped your arm around his in response.

If he could be completely honest with himself, this was a really irresponsible move. One that the android he once was would berate him for. It was quite a rare instance that he felt such a strong connection to someone else and he would pursue it for all he’s worth.

He was designed to catch what he wanted to chase, after all. Recalling the conversation with Connor he had, there was a high probability he had it bad for you. 

_“Are you really asking me to cover your shift tonight, Nines?”_

_“It’s foolish, I know.”_

_Connor held up his hands._

_“No, I can do this favour for you. It’s good you’re exploring your deviancy.”_

When his brother put it like that, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked. Still, he was glad he could get Connor’s co-operation on this. Nines genuinely wanted to spend time with you.

Unfortunately, a lot of the guests were up and about at this hour. Wanting to get away from it all, the pair of you squeezed into one of the many elevators on the ship. Needing to get to the top deck, you pressed close to him in order to press the button.

The grey jacket he wore was soft and he smelled faintly of cologne. You tried not to think about how nice it would be to be in his arms for real.

Finally getting out of the crowded elevator, you passed the many artworks down the hallway. Nines made for slightly stiff conversation but you were the same. A funny pair, a receptionist android and a police android getting along.

Making it to the top deck, it was a little windy but not too much so. Some guests hung out in the pool below and the pair of you found seats. There was small talk, about where he was from (Detroit) and why he was working on the ship (figuring things out). In turn, you told him about your hometown and recalled amusing events at your workplace.

Numerous stars were out, more than you’ve ever seen in the city due to the light pollution. The ocean below gave off a slight glow from the reflection of the moon. It was a good idea going on vacation, seeing sights such as these.

It also didn’t hurt meeting Nines.

Realising how long it was since you topped off your lipstick, you quickly re-applied it. Nines subconsciously licked his lips at the sight. This didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Are you gonna tell me what that’s about?”

Nines was unsure how to answer. It was not often that he was unsure in life- the other time being awoken to deviancy. Quickly looking at answer simulations, he surmised that honesty was the best policy.

“The colour brings out your features. It made me notice you. I enjoy your company.”

Feeling bold, you gave him a suggestive smile.

“Are you sure that’s all you’ve noticed about me?”

Being CyberLife’s most advanced, he read the mood immediately. Placing a hand on your waist, you got a good look at those grey eyes as he leaned in and whispered. 

**“I could show you.”**

Too impatient to go back to your cabin near the bottom deck, the pair of you found yourselves in a storage closet. Feverishly you kissed him, hands tangled in his hair. You wanted to ruin his immaculate appearance as much as possible.

Pulling away, you admired your handiwork. His neatly curled hair was askew, your lipstick smeared across his lips. Going in for a kiss again, you sighed in pleasure as he pushed you against the wall. His fingers gripped your thighs, leaving tiny marks that dissipated as soon as they appeared.

Your shaky hands moved to unbutton his shirt, kissing along the exposed flesh of his neck. Purposefully you left sticky red lipstick marks, only stopping to bite him on the shoulder. Nines hissed in response, pinning your wrists to the wall.

“Are you trying to rile me up? Because it’s working.”

“What do you think?” you smirked, not answering his question.

Releasing your wrists, he pressed his hips flush against yours and you gasped in surprise.

_‘Oh. Wow. RK models are really equipped with everything.’_

Moving things along, you reached between the two of you and unbuckled his belt. An advantage of being an android, you could do things with precision- easily freeing his cock from his pants. Running a finger along the length of it, you were impressed.

Nines’ simulated breathing quickened in response to your touch. It was fascinating, watching the expressions on his face as you stroked, twisting your wrist expertly.

“How… Can you do that?”

Artificial pre-cum beaded the tip of his cock from your ministrations and you dropped to your knees.

“There’s a lot of things you can learn when your roommate is a Traci.”

You swiped your tongue along the head, tasteless but marvelling at how human-like the appendage was. Nines shivered, hands unable to find purchase on the wall behind him. It was a tight space to manoeuvre, but you managed to find a rhythm- licking the underside of his dick and stroking it.

Nines twitched as you pressed wet lipstick covered-kisses all over him, painting his cock a shade of red. From the way little noises spilled from his mouth, he wasn’t complaining at all. Finally, you closed your mouth around him making him sigh in relief.

For a time you were just there, sucking and listening to the obscene wet sounds. Pressing your tongue against the underside of the tip, you looked up at him. From your position on the floor, you could see your lipstick smeared across his lips and neck, filling you with a sense of pride.

His neatly ironed clothes were askew, hair out of place. You hummed in appreciation and from the way he quietly whimpered, it would seem that he was sensitive to vibrations. Stroking faster now and taking more of him in, he tried pulling you away, your name tumbling from his lips.

“Nn. Let go. _Please._ I’m-“

Nines reached his orgasm quicker than expected, spilling into your mouth. Whether it was out of embarrassment or politeness, he offered a handkerchief.

Waiting for his systems to regulate again Nines slumped against the wall. Warning messages for slight overheating appeared in his vision due to the enclosed space. It was a new experience- never would he have thought he’d use his sexual features for recreational purposes.

What a sight he was. A scan wasn’t required to find that there were red smudges of lipstick everywhere- even his intimate parts. But he allowed you to mess him up, his fascination for you exceeding the need to be proper.

From a want of pleasing you and realising that he would be considered selfish if he didn’t, he moved to reciprocate. However, he had no intention on scanning your model or interfacing with you to get information without your permission. It was infinitely better to learn and so he was watching your reactions.

Now that you were back at a standing position, Nines pressed a knee between your thighs. Knowing just exactly what you wanted, you grabbed his hands, placing them on your breasts. He cupped them, giving a tentative squeeze. Making a pleased sound in response, you rocked your hips forward.

Feeling the delicious friction against his thigh you swayed, starting a sensual rhythm. Strong hands pulled down your flimsy blouse, along with your bikini top to gain access to the soft skin underneath. Deviancy sure was a thrill, all sorts of pleasurable feelings bubbling to the surface as you felt his thigh grind against your clit.

Biting your lip you tried the motion again, tilting your head back in bliss when it produced the result you wanted. Nines was quick to react, dragging his tongue along your neck. Something akin to liquid fire shot through your system as he bit down, just as you did to him.

“Nines…” you said, breathless.

“I know. Would you like to continue this in your room?”

Nodding in affirmation, you adjusted your clothing and he did the same. The other android did a scan and seeing no one in close proximity, the both of you exited the closet. You giggled as he threw you over his shoulder effortlessly and you held close to his back.

Best vacation ever.

* * *

“There’s just something not right here…”

Connor put on his most business-like smile. It was his mission to let Nines have a night off and he always accomplished his mission.

“I can assure you, nothing is out of order.”

The staff supervisor narrowed his eyes, sizing the android up and down. It was good that he and Nines looked so similar, but he was worried his cover was blown.

_‘Please, don’t notice the eyes…’_

“Name and role?”

“Nines, multi-purpose crew.” he answered smoothly.

“…Right. You may go.”

Best brother ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
